Drabbles Featuring Trick Shepard and Friends
by losingatlife
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles with my Male Shepard, Trick, and other characters from the Mass Effect trilogy.
1. Introduction

As the summary says, this is a collection of Mass Effect drabbles featuring my Male Shepard, Trick, and a bunch of other character from the Mass Effect trilogy.

But first, a little background information on Trick:

Trick is a spacer and a war hero.

He married Kaidan soon after the Reaper War, and they adopted a daughter, Ashley (she came with the name and Trick jokingly says that it was a sign that they were meant to adopt her).

The Alenko/Shepard family settled in Vancouver, close to Kaidan's parents and an Alliance base, where they have semi-boring desk jobs.

Trick is sarcastic and loves a good joke.

Trick and Kaidan still do occasional missions for the Council and Alliance, with the Normandy and crew.

And that's about it, enjoy!

Rated Teen due to language and references to sexual acts.


	2. Pillow Fight

"Trick, wake up," Kaidan said tucking his shirt into his pants. His casual wear was still his off-duty uniform. Some things never changed. Trick replied by throwing a pillow at him.  
"Really mature," Kaidan said.  
Trick grunted.  
Kaidan walked over to the bed, holding the pillow.  
"Time to get up," Kaidan said.  
"Don't wanna," Trick grumbled burying his face into a pillow.  
Kaidan hit him with the pillow he was holding.  
"This means war, Major," Trick said sitting up. He grabbed a pillow and smacked Kaidan on the side of the head with it.  
They were both standing on the bed, hitting each other with pillows when Ashley walked in.  
"Stand down soldiers!" She shouted.  
"You teach her these things," Kaidan said hopping off the bed, fixing his hair as he did.  
"Yeah," Trick said with a proud smile. "Let me get dressed and we'll leave."

They made it to Ashley's school in time, though she told her teacher they were late because "Daddy and Papa were having a pillow fight."  
In that moment they went from "Commander Shepard and Major Alenko, heroes of the galaxy" to "Trick and Kaidan, pillow fighters."


	3. Tripped Down Stairs

Joker got asked a lot about Commander Shepard. People wanted to know what the man was like, what it was like playing a part in saving the galaxy, all of that.  
Joker would tell people things they expected to hear - that Commander Shepard was a great man, brave, smart, stubborn, funny. He would also tell people that Commander Shepard had a problem with stairs.  
He was telling some new recruit about it now.  
"Stairs?" The guy, Corporal Moretz, asked.  
"Yeah, on the Normandy he never watched where he was going," Joker said. "He was always too busy reading datapads, catching up on reports, stuff like that, so he had a tendency to trip down the stairs."  
Moretz just gave Joker a look of disbelief.  
"No joke," Joker said. "Alenko once threatened to take Shepard's datapads away."  
"But I've seen vids of Shepard. He never looked clumsy," Moretz said.  
"He was never trying to read and walk in those vids," Joker said with a shrug.  
"I don't know," Moretz said shaking his head.  
Suddenly there was a crash a few feet away.  
Joker heard a familiar voice apologizing before the owner of the voice sat down in the empty seat beside Joker.  
"Stairs get ya again?" Joker asked.  
"Yeah," Trick Shepard said with a sheepish grin. "They came out of nowhere."  
Joker looked at Moretz as if to say "see, told ya."


	4. Caught in the Rain

Trick was on light duty for the rebuilding efforts. Mostly he got to walk around with a datapad making notes about things that needed to be done. There was always someone close by, making sure he didn't try to do anything his doctors wouldn't allow and that he would take breaks. Today, that person was Kaidan.  
Trick was sitting down on a piece of a wall, watching Kaidan help a group of people move some rubble, when it started to rain.  
It rained a lot on Earth. Trick loved it. Even though it slowed down the rebuilding. It could be dangerous to work in the rain.  
Kaidan jogged over to where Trick was.  
"Ready to head back home?" Kaidan asked.  
Home. The Normandy.  
"Yeah, can we walk?" Trick asked.  
"You up for it?"  
"If I'm not, I'll let you carry me," Trick said with a grin.  
Kaidan chuckled and took Trick's hand in his.  
Kaidan could think of worse things than being caught in the rain with Trick.


	5. Covered in Feathers

"I liked that pillow," Trick said.  
"Sorry," Kaidan said. His voice a little raspier than normal.  
"Guess I should take it as a compliment," Trick said. "Because of my sexual abilities, you shredded my pillow."  
"Sorry," Kaidan said blowing a feather off his lip.  
"And your pillow," Trick added. "Which I just bought you."  
"Sorry," Kaidan said.  
"You look like a giant bird by the way," Trick said. "Those pillows had a lot of feathers."  
Kaidan just grunted.  
"Never thought I would be attracted to a giant bird," Trick continued.  
Another grunt from Kaidan.  
"You do make feathers look good."  
Grunt.  
"Especially when they're stuck in your hair."  
Kaidan jumped up and ran to the bathroom.  
"Thought that would get you up," Trick called to Kaidan's feather covered back.


	6. Hanging Out With Joker

Trick slumped into the co-pilot's chair.  
"You know you don't have to supervise me," Joker said.  
"I'm not supervising you," Trick replied. "I like it up here. It's relaxing."  
"I always thought so, but people usually don't agree with me," Joker said.  
"It's probably all the flashing lights that bother them," Trick replied with a grin.  
"What was up with that Admiral inspecting us?"  
"Apparently we were supposed to join his fleet after Eden Prim. He wasn't happy that we didn't. I talked the Normandy up so his report won't be too horrible."  
"The Normandy is the best ship ever made. Don't let that big mean man make you feel bad, baby," Joker said patting his console.  
"Should I leave you two alone?" Trick asked.  
"We'll have alone time later."


	7. Trick Thinks He's Funny

"Trick, I am not wearing this!" Kaidan yelled from the bathroom.  
"Come on, you love it," Trick replied.  
"Where's my other shirt?"  
"I hid it. I hid all of your shirts. You either have to wear that one, or go topless. I'm fine with either option, really."  
Finally the bathroom door opened and Kaidan emerged. He was wearing his usual boots and fatigue pants with a shirt that had the words "I fucked Commander Shepard and all I got was this lousy shirt" printed on the front.  
Trick burst out in uncontrollable laughter.  
"It's not that funny," Kaidan said watching as the other man fell off the bed, still laughing.  
"Yes, it is," Trick said, still laughing.


	8. I'm Going to Be Sick

Trick blinked slowly.  
"I'm going to be sick," he moaned.  
"You're such a light-weight," Jack said with a laugh.  
"In my defense, I was dead for two years. Really fucked with my alcohol tolerance," Trick said.  
"Sure. Whatever you say, Boy Scout," Jack said.  
"Can you please make the room stop spinning. Or get me a bucket," Trick said.  
Jack just laughed and took another drink.


	9. Holding Hands

"Let's get out of here," Trick said with a grin.  
"And go where?" Kaidan asked.  
"Well, part of me wants to drag you back to the Normandy, strip you down and do as many dirty things as we can before we both pass out from exhaustion," Trick said.  
Kaidan almost choked on his beer.  
"But how about a walk or something," he continued.  
"Yeah. A walk. That sounds good."  
The two men stood up and began walking towards the elevator.  
Trick slipped his hand into Kaidan's, linking their fingers.  
Kaidan looked at their hands and then to Trick's face. Trick looked nervous until Kaidan squeezed his hand and smiled.  
Trick laughed and pulled Kaidan closer.  
"Everyone in the galaxy will know about us within the hour," Kaidan said when he noticed someone snapping a picture of the two of them on their omni-tool.  
"Is that a problem?" Trick asked.  
"No. As long as Allers doesn't want to interview me, I am perfectly okay with that galaxy knowing that I'm with you."  
"I'll make you a shirt. Have Liara distribute pictures of you wearing it," Trick said.  
"No. Please no shirts."  
"So many shirts," Trick said. "'Property of Commander Shepard, if found, please return to Commander Shepard.' Or 'I helped Commander Shepard save the galaxy and all I got was him.' No, that one's lame. I'll do better."  
Trick continued mumbling about what he was going to put on a shirt for Kaidan and Kaidan just smiled.


	10. No Idea

_This takes place on Noveria. And I was too lazy to fact-check so if I got anything wrong about how to do the puzzle thing, blame Trick. He has no idea what he's doing._

Trick stared at the mainframe computer. He had to transfer blocks to a certain column, but he had to do it a certain way. Damn, he couldn't remember what he was supposed to do. He was never good at puzzles like this. He made a promise to himself to download something to his omni-tool to help him practice things like this. You never knew what you could come across, and next time he was going to be a little more prepared.  
He started randomly switching blocks around, hoping he'd get lucky.  
"Commander, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Kaidan asked from behind him.  
"Not a fucking clue," Trick replied.  
"Let me try," Kaidan said.  
Trick moved and let Kaidan take over.  
In less than a minute Kaidan had the thing solved.  
"Good job, Alenko," Trick said. To hell with downloading something to help with those things, he'd just take Kaidan everywhere. He really liked that plan.


	11. I Need This

"I need this," Trick said looking at Kaidan.  
"Do you really need a new pistol?" Kaidan asked.  
"Yes?"  
"Do you need it because it is better than the pistol you're using, or do you just think it looks cool?"  
"It's better?" Trick said giving Kaidan his puppy dog eyes.  
"Fine," Kaidan said.  
"See anything you need?" Trick asked placing his order into the kiosk.  
"I need this," Kaidan said turning Trick to face him. He seen Trick smile as he leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
